A/B testing is the practice of releasing two versions of a media or service that are identical except for one variable. The product manager then compares the engagement and monetization of live users on each version and works with the engineering team to implement the superior version globally. A single A/B test may take 3-14 days and can be expensive because it requires ongoing support from software engineers and constant attention from the product manager who chooses what to test and interprets the results. As a result, only a few features or price points are A/B tested per game per month and optimization of even a single feature may not be reached.